I don't want to miss a thing
15:19, 24. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Geschichte Es war dunkel im Kriegerbau. Ozeanklaue lag dicht bei Wasserfallblatt und genoss ihre Wärme. Sie schlief, während er wach war. Sie lächelte im Schlaf und ihre Schnurrhaare zuckten. Ozeanklaue vermutete, dass sie träumte. Vielleicht von ihm? Oder doch eher von einer Beutejagd? Oder sogar einem Kampf? Ozeanklaue wusste es nicht. Er war so glücklich, dass sie nun seine Gefährtin war und er sich überwunden hatte, ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebte. Ozeanklaues Blick wurde weicher, als sie im Schlaf schnurrte. Auf keinen Fall würde er jetzt einschlafen. Ihr Anblick, während sie schlief, dieser Moment, war ihm heilig. Selbst wenn jetzt alle Krieger des SternenClans um ihn stehen würden, er würde seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Er beugte sich hinunter und berührte ihr Ohr mit seiner Nase. Es war so still im Kriegerbau. Es war, als hätten alle Krieger und alle nachtaktiven Tiere die Luft angehalten. Ozeanklaue konnte ihren Herzschlag hören. Oder war es seiner? Er wusste, wenn er jetzt schlafen würde, würde er sie vermissen – Träume waren nicht dasselbe. Er liebte sie so sehr, und er wusste, dass sie ihn auch liebte. Und in einem Punkt war er sich sicher – so sicher war er sich noch nie gewesen – nichts würde jemals zwischen ihnen stehen. Und nichts könnte ihre Liebe jemals zerstören. Song I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure. Don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you, baby - and I don't want to miss a thing. 'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you, baby - and I don't want to miss a thing. Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating and I'm wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing. Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together. And I just wanna stay with you, in this moment forever, forever and ever. Don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you, baby - and I don't want to miss a thing. 'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you, baby - and I don't want to miss a thing. I don't want to miss one smile. I don't want to miss one kiss. I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this. I just wanna hold you close, I feel your heart so close to mine, and just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time. Yeah (yeah), yeah (yeah), yeah... Don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you, baby - and I don't want to miss a thing. 'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you, baby - and I don't want to miss a thing. I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you, baby - and I don't want to miss a thing. 'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you, baby - and I don't want to miss a thing. I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep - I don't want to miss a thing. Song © Aerosmith https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8s7Pu9ruRI Kategorie:By Fireheart002 Kategorie:Me-He Stories Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Fanfictions Kategorie:Songfiction Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten